Slight Attraction
by OiThamTham
Summary: There are three new girls in Bayville and one of them seems to have a "thing" for a certain blue elf. Kurt is well aware of the girl's quite obvious attraction but he doesn't know what to do or think of it especially when he starts feeling the same way.
1. Chapter One

Hello, OiThamTham here. I made this fanfiction because it was something that has been on my mind for quite some time and I thought that it would be a great idea to share with my fellow fanfiction-mates. Also I made it because there aren't really that many Nightcrawler/OC stories posted and updated regularly, which deeply saddens me (I cant stand Kurtties, no offenses to anyone who does). So anywho, this is my first fanfiction ever and I would greatly appreciate any sort of criticism, be it reviews, emails, flames.... yes yes. Plus before I leave you to enjoy (or detest) my story I would also like to point out that my grammar is the worst (so if you could help me out I would love you for eternity), my story is possibly a bit off (due to what factor I haven't the slightest clue), and it may start out slow and dull (so sorry). Well, that's it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. X-men and its characters are not of my imagination. I only have rights to Amari, Renee, and Carli, nothing else.

* * *

_Chapter One_

**Wednesday, November 11**

* * *

8:43pm

"You called Professor?" inquired Jean as she entered Cerebro followed by Scott and Ororo. "Yes, Jean in fact I did," answered back a bald man. The Professor slowly took off his helmet that was attached to the mutant tracking computer and directed his wheelchair to turn so he was facing the three patient X-men. "What is it that you request Charles?" The beautiful African woman named Ororo asked as the younger teenagers slightly nodded their heads. "Well, it has come to my attention that there are two new mutants in our immediate area. Cerebro picked them up just a few minutes ago. I haven't exactly pinpointed their location because they are on the move but once I get a clear answer as to where they are inhabiting I would like you all to gather the rest of the X-men and, if possible, recruit them." Charles spoke in a serious manner as he wheeled back around towards the large computer, the three simply nodded their heads and curtly replied with, "We are on it" and left.

"Hurry, please" whispered the elder physic mutant as he gazed at the screen watching the slight silhouettes of two teenage females moving in some unknown direction, "Hurry before it is too late." His worry filling each corner of the empty room, he knew something terrible might take place.

8:50pm

Steady deep breaths, silent normal intakes, and soft thuds were the only things that could be heard amongst the trees of the forest as two girls gently brushed through at an alarming and inhuman speed. One girl, who looked to atleast be the age of a freshman in college or a senior in high school, was carrying the other teenage girl on her back as her legs made a beautiful blur of brown, resembling that of a mocha swirl.

"Amari?" the timid younger one whispered into the others ear, she had to be no older than thirteen or fourteen. "Hold on a second." simply answered Amari as she leaps to a higher elevation, "Hump", she grunted once her bare feet meet solid ground, "What is it?". Pushing back her long midnight locks out of her eyes, the junior of the two breathed out, "Do you think Carli will be upset once she finds out what we have done?" fear was laced in ever syllable, the poor girl dreaded disappointing. "It really doesn't matter. I mean whats done is done. Neither one of us can turn back time. Besides you did great back there Renee, I'm going to be proud of you even if she isn't" sighed Amari, deeply concentrated on the trail beneath her feet. The pale caramel petite girl clutched tighter onto the fabric of her older sister's back, "Okay. Thanks, but I know that you will be proud, always. You always are, yet Carli...she-" "Ah stop your worrying. If she has a problem, I'll take care of it." interrupted the tall adolescent as she broke free of the forest and slowed down her pace to a smooth trot along the sidewalk facing the docks.

Gripping the worn cloth, that made up a battered tank top, Renee squeezed her eyes shut burying her face into her sister's back, _'That's what I'm afraid of.'_

9:12pm

"Alright team, Professor has successfully located the new mutants and says that they can be found in the abandoned sailor's shack on the docks." Cyclops informed his six companions while he adjusted his sunglasses, he really did not need them to accidentally fall off during the mission. "Oh oh oh. Like Scott what kind of powers do they have?" asked an overly excited Shadowcat, she almost ran into Spike during her act of getting Cyclop's attention but she easily phased through him. "Well Kitty we do not exactly know that yet. So that's why we have to be extra careful when we get to them." answered the redhead, Jean, she scanned her eyes over the members to make sure everyone was accounted for. Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine, Iceman, Spike, Rogue, Shadowcat, all were ,except one, "Kurt? Where is Kurt?" Jean turned to Spike hoping he would know since he spent the most time with the blue boy. "Dude, I haven't seen him all day, not since school." "Yeah. He was all sad in tha hallways. Ah think it has somethin ta do with Amanda movin." added Rogue as everyone started to make their way outside the mansion to the X-Jet.

"Aw. Poor child." Storm commented to Wolverine who was starting the X-Jet after making sure everyone was strapped in safely. This earned a grunt from the Canadian and a gruff, "If you ask me the boy just needs to grow a pa-"

The jet was quickly filled with the smell of Brimstone and the once empty corner near the exit was now occupied by a fuzzy blue elf like boy sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry about zat." "Gah. Really Kurt. Could you be any later, like, come on." complained Shadowcat as Nightcrawler took a seat next to her. "Better late zen never" and with that comment the X-Jet was off into the air.

9:30pm

"Lucy! We're home!" rang Amari's mellow voice through out the rinky dink souvenir shop. Why anyone would have ever came to this place was beyond her, it reeked of saltwater and cheap aged perfume that made her highly sensitive nose burn.

"There you two are! Where have you been?!" demanded a harsh voice belonging to a young woman, who was coming around the corner with what was presumably the three females "dinner" for the night. The woman was just the same height of Amari and they share the same full lips and sloped nose but Amari had a more thin curvy look while as she had a bean pole figure, her eyes were shadowed with age. "We were just, you know, chillin' Carli." answered Amari as she gently placed Renee down causing the bundles on the youngest shoulders to rustle catching Carli's attention rather quickly.

Carli grimaced at such sight and then glared at Amari who was busy trying to clear as spot so they can eat, this was not going to go unspoken but Carli had enough sense to wait it out until Renee was in another room. The eldest was getting sick of Amari's selfish and ignorant ways and she would be damned if the middle child brought down Renee to her low. Amari had crossed the last line, broke the last straw, and rode the wrong nerve. Tonight was going to be hell on Earth for Amari, and Carli planned to hand it to her personally.

Feeling the rolls of anger and hostility emitting from her older sister frightened Renee, yet as she went to put a soothing hand upon Carli's forearm to calm her down she was met with a disgruntled brush to the side as Carli made her way towards Amari to sit down. Shortly after Renee followed and sat down as well, dinner was quieter than usual, the air was thick with negative emotions. Renee felt like she was suffocating, after this she will definitely be sick.

After dinner was over, which consisted of slight molded bread and out of date fish, Carli swiftly threw away the trash at the near by dump. Once she was back she turned toward Renee and said, as softly as she could, "Renee, sweetheart. Go to the back. I need to speak with Amari for a second." Her voice was low and strained, Carli didn't even bother looking at Renee she was too focused on burning a hole in Amari forehead with her eyes. Renee looked between both of her older siblings, Amari was staring back at Carli's heated glare with a look of indifference but Renee knew better, she could practically taste the defiance and animalistic rage that bubble within her. The way they looked at one another made it clear as to what was about to go down and hesitantly Renee obeyed and scurried off into the back, putting up a weak force field in order to keep some of the noise out.

9:57pm

But Renee's powers weren't the strongest so it came to no surprise that she picked up Carli's yell, "What the hell were you thinking?!" and Amari replying with a calm low voice, "Well, would you rather her aiding you in what you do?" Renee could practically hear the nerve in Carli's neck snap, Amari had gone too far, and as if to confirm this Carli's shrill voice filled the entire shack, " You bitch!"

And with that being said World War III ensued shortly after causing a tear to roll down the young ones eye as she laid in the far corner of the cold filthy shack, no light to comfort her only darkness. Sadly enough she knew her sister's were caught in the same state.

10:22pm

Once the X-Jet was landed and everyone had hopped off there was no need to wonder which way to go because they were all greet with the horrid sound of the ripping of flesh accompanied by a scream of rage, a battle cry if you will. They followed the horrible noise and the sight that met them was a story within itself.

There were two being going at one another, one was what can only be classified as a Super Nova and the other was a constant changing animal. From where the mutants were standing it was quite hard to tell who was winning until the constant changing being, who decided to stick with the form of a Siberian Tiger, retracted its long claws and brought it down into the Super Nova's side, catching onto her ribs.

"Ah!" came a scream but it was not from the Super Nova, she just simply fell down into her pool of blood as she shot a series of flames at the tigers torso, no this scream came from inside the shack. Not a second later was Storm, Shadowcat, and Jean making there way into the old building to figure out its source and Logan growled out, "X-men lets move!"

Everyone went into action. Iceman, Spike, and Rogue took on the Super Nova while Wolverine, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler tried to tame the Siberian. This battle was not going to be easy, the X-men could not afford to go anything less than rough because it was made painfully obvious to them that the two unknown beings had no intention of showing mercy.

10:47pm

Taking out Wolfman Jack had been quite a struggle on Amari's part but she ended up knocking him out when she caught two of his claws between her canines and tossed him towards a stack of wooden crates filled with fish. Then not even a second later she was all over him, not even giving him a moment to recover, Amari was clawing and beating down his body until an upper cut to the jaws with her hind legs did the trick. Mr. Laser beams was a walk in the park as well, all she had to do was smoothly dodge his rays until she was in close range. Once there she knocked off his shades and crushed them underneath her paws.

Yet even though Amari had came out victorious, something about this phasing was different than the others she had done numerous times in the past. There was this insistent burning that ran up and down her spine, it tickled every nerve in her body and made her mind go hazy. There was a certain scent that was clouding her thoughts, it massaged her nose in a way that could only be described as... it couldn't be described. But whatever this scent was it was strong, dominating, and masterful yet before Amari had time to decipher from where this scent came from she saw Carli out of the corner of her eye being ganged up on.

Growling deeply Amari prepared to make a leap at those who were attempting to hurt her sister, her claws digging into the dirt and shreds of clothing on the ground that Amari had carelessly ripped during her transformation without even thinking to savage. Propelling herself a good few feet in the air Amari was ready to strike until she herself was strike down, but it was not in a physically painful way, no this means of attack was completely different... he did not even have to lay a finger on her, all it took was a simple word.

10:59pm

"Stop!", shouted Nightcrawler as he teleported in front of the ready Siberian. _'Vhat am I thinking?!'_ the blue elf began to panic once the word had left his mouth, this was a being that took out Wolverine and Cyclops like it was nothing, it could easily snap him in half. But as he mused over this he failed to see the Siberian stop half way in its leap and fall to the ground unceremoniously, it was not until he heard a pitiful whine did he focus on the now stationary tiger.

It was just laying there on its stomach with its front paws vigorously rubbing at its nose. "It stopped" he commented, then he began to slowly approach, hesitant footsteps making loud thuds against the pavement. Again, the tiger let out another purr like whine as Nightcrawler bent down before it. Then just as he was about to reach out, the tiger's eyes snapped open revealing its deep shade of green irises. At first he was going to pull back but once Nightcrawler saw the softness in it's eyes he could not help but stroke its slightly dirt white fur. "Zere Zere, little..erm big katze." he chuckled as he rubbed behind its ears causing the Siberian to awkwardly tilt its head upwards into his hand and let out a soft purr, while it's eyes closed. Witnessing this sent a pleasant electric shock through Nightcrawler as the tiger, slowly began to calm, then there was a slight pull in his chest when the tiger looked back at him._ 'She has such beautiful eyes'_ he thought once she closed them again and sat up before him and rested her forehead against his, _'Vait, iz she a she?'_ Yet before he had to long to dwell on that thought the tiger began to shift into the frame of a female, a nude one at that, and Nightcarwler quickly caught her before she fell and held her in his arms.

Thankfully, for Nightcarwaler and his innocence the girl's long tail still remained and was securely wrapped around her body in the most important areas. Blushing furiously the young blue fuzzball thought to himself, "Vell, a girl she iz.'

11:10pm

Once Amari had fell to the ground she was immediately surrounded by that scent again and it was driving her crazy. She pawed at her nose hoping to shoo it away but it was all vain. She tried to open her eyes and see what was going on but all she could see was blue, and the scent seemed to surround this blue, the scent was not horrid in no way, shape, or form it was actually quite the opposite and that's what scared Amari. She was drawn to it and she wanted accept it but she had no clue as to what it meant. Then out of nowhere a hand was touching her, stroking her fur and rubbing behind her ear, yet before she could even react, if it was possible, it seemed as if her whole world went blank and she fell into a trance like dream. In this place though she could not see but she could smell and the scent engulfed her, cradled her in its grasp until she quit struggling and let it have her.

As she floated in this dream she knew that scent had her on a lease and she prayed it never let go.

* * *

_Soo, how was it? Please review. I'll be updating pronto. Thank you so much for giving me your time of day/night._


	2. Chapter Two

Hallu! OiThamTham is back and guess what?! I got a review! Happy day. I'm not going to lie to you I would have wanted more but one is better than none, and TristeAlma is the greatest (I'm answering your questions in the next paragraph)! Also I would like to apologize for the slowness of my chapters and the difficult diction. I am trying really hard to make this an easy read so please just bare with me. Plus do you think its going a little too fast? Am I doing a good job with Kurt's accent? Let me know your opinion on the story, it and I are only here to please you.

**TristeAlma:** Thank you oh so much for reviewing. I must say I was starting to panic think that my story sucked since no one took out the time to review. You are the sole reason to why I updated today. But to answer your questions, well you see I guess I did make it weird when I called Carli a "Super Nova" and thinking everyone could automatically know what I meant. Please forgive me but anywho Carli has control over fire and she can set her whole body a flame. When she does this she becomes hotter than, well, a super nova star. Does that make sense? Also, yes Amari is a shape shifter but like the first sentence in this chapter will tell you she can only shape shift into felines...the big kind. You know, like tigers, lions, pumas, jaguars, and etc. And you are dead on with Renee's powers she is indeed an empathetic (its actually cleared up somewhat in this chapter) and she creates force fields, rather weak ones though. So there you go, if you have anymore to ask please don't hesitate to ask. Oh! Please keep reviewing! :)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Amari, Renee, and Carli, everything else is Marvel's claim. I can take credit for practically nothing. Boo Hoo.

* * *

_Chapter Two_

**Thursday, November 12**

* * *

6:35am

"ugh." groaned the now conscious feline shape shifter as her deep green eyes opened to only be blinded by the bright lights on the ceiling. The surrounding sterile looking white walls and uncomfortable bed made her body ache and mind numb. As she went to rub her pounding headache she felt restrictions, looking to her side she found her wrist bound by straps to the railings of the bed. Both her wrist were in this condition, and when she leaned forward as much as she was allowed to she found her ankles to be in the same condition. Panicking, Amari began to kick wildly, tugging both wrists outward, grunting and screaming as she tried to get free. _'Why am I tied up? Where am I-'_

"Voah! Voah! Be still. Here let me." _'There goes that scent again'_ thought Amari snapping her head to the right when two peach toned hands reached across her to untie her left hand. What she saw was something she was not quite expecting, not that she is exactly positive of what it is she was expecting.

Above her stood a boy who had to be her age or a year older, he possessed the most handsome face Amari has ever encountered, perfect bone structure, high cheekbones, a sloped nose, an angled chin, and enticing thin lips. He was the prime example of what Greek Gods aimed to look like. His shoulder length black locks, with a tint of blue, tickled Amari's nose and brushed past her cheeks as she strained to look at his eyes. His eyes were the darkest shade of blue, not enough to be mistaken for black but dark none the less. When Amari looked at them she was reminded of the ocean at night during a storm, she could practically feel the harsh cool winds and rain as the waves furiously moved along the horizon.

But before she could get lost in her musing Amari was brought back to reality and remember the current situation she was in as the mysterious boy moved down to her left ankle. "Where am I? Why am I tied up? How long have I been out? Where are my sisters?" Questions just spilled out of her mouth as the boy finished both ankles and went to her right wrist. At first there was silence like he wasn't going to answer her as he concentrated on the straps but when Amari cleared her throat and he met her gazed he stopped mid way in undoing the knot and slowly answered.

"Uh. Vell, um. You are at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, ve tied you up vhen you started to kick und thrash around after ve got back and vey took you vom me. Du have only been asleep for zee night und your sisters are vine. No need to vorry vey are down stairs having breakfast." He smiled brightly in Amari's direction as he continued to undo what was left of her straps. "Oh, alright. What are 'gifted youngsters' exactly?" Amari asked narrowing her eyes at the boy who was freeing her wrist, "Vey are like du und me. Mutants." he answered once he had finally freed her right wrist and she swung her legs over the side of the bed sitting up. They were now facing one another, she sitting along the side of the bed and he occupying a chair that was positioned quite close to the bedside, so close that his knees were knocking the railings of the bed.

The boy had never let go of Amari's wrist even after she sat up, she noticed this but did not really find any harm in it, she quite enjoyed it actually. It had been so long since she interacted with the opposite sex and she was not about to ruin it now, especially since he was cute and smelled impossibly good... which confused her. That strong scent from last night was emitting off of him in waves, but he could not have been there last night, she would have remembered seeing someone as delicious as him. All she could recall was the scent and blue. Everything was so hazy. Sure his hair was tinted blue and his eyes were blue but it could not be him. _'Everything was blue last night.'_

Amari slowly leaned in and sniffed the side of his face, her nose gently tracing along his cheek, she felt him instantaneously stiffen up so she pulled back. Fearing that she had done something wrong she quickly began to study him trying to commit everything that was him physically to memory before he got up and left her, deeming her weird or a freak. _'It wouldn't be the first time.' _she thought exasperatedly, but he never stood up or let go of her wrist. He just sat there and stared at her. Minutes had gone by in silence until Amari decided to ask "Who are you?" her eyes shifted a little due to her embarrassment.

He blinked once, twice as if he was breaking from a spell of some sorts then he laughed nervously, "Kurt." Amari simply nodded her head, "Amari" she breathed out, as a fair trade, and before she could say anything else he quickly withdrew his hands from her wrist and looked in the opposite direction, his cheeks glowing with a light pink hue. Bewildered Amari was about to reach out for his hand, oddly feeling the need to touch him, to have a connection, but before she could he swiftly hopped up looked at his watch and stammered out, "I have to go. I just vanted to check up on du before I vent to school. I'll zee du later." And with that he quickly left the room , glancing back at her confused gaze as he closed the door. Both of them experiencing a slight tug in their chest as he furthered the distance between them and made his way outside, searching for Scott and his car.

Amari just sat there in the cold and blindingly sterile room , alone staring at the closed door then gazing at the once occupied chair, then softly she whispered, "See you later..., Kurt." Her lips slightly curved up at the ends, she liked the way her voice sounded when she spoke his name.

7:15pm

"Hey Kurt, Buddie where were you for breakfast, man? It ain't like you to skip out on a meal." questioned Evan as he and his blue companion sat down in Chemistry. The Chem. teacher was droning on about ions and molecules as the settled down. Breaking from his daze at Evan's voice Kurt sighed and answered, "Veah, I vas vith zee new girl in zee infirmary." Evan raised an eyebrow at this bit of information as a coy smirk tugged at his lips. Wagging his eyebrows suggestively he commented back, "Trying to get in with the new broads I see. The blue man is already back in business! I knew you wouldn't stay down for too long." Kurt just replied with a half-hearted laugh, he really did not want to think about Amanda at that moment. "Tsh. I can't blame you though. That one chick is hot, a bit wild but hot none the less." continued Evan as Kurt began to zone him out, he really did not need to be told how hot Amari is, he was more than aware of how hot... goregeous she was. Even her name made him swoon, especially the way she let it roll off her tongue, and how her full lips formed the syllables. Just watching her say something so simple made Kurt weak, he wanted to just attack her with his own pair of lips right then and there, he even imagined it which was why he had to leave so quickly. He was extremely ashamed for thinking such things about a girl that he has only known of for a few hours. _'Itz just not vight.'_

9:30am

About an hour or so back Amari had gathered enough strength to leave the disturbing sterile room and made her way halfway down the hallway when she ran into a blue beast of a man. At first she thought he was the one she had met last night, which scared her because that meant she had the hots for a man who was old enough to be her father. That's just sick. But upon further inspection she found this man to have a different scent, completely off from her personally heroine, Mary Jane if you would. This blue beast, Dr. McCoy was his name, told her that he had built a set of clothing especially for her so when she "morphed", his words not hers, they would not rip and would be present when she changed back. This excited Amari, now she didn't have to worry about that nasty nude dilemma she always faced. Then he asked her a few basic questions about her age, if she had any medical problems or allergies. And once she had answered them all; 16, no, penicillin, she grabbed the new and improved clothes from him and bolted to the nearest bathroom where she hastily discarded the white cover up hospital gown.

The outfit fit her like a second layer of skin, it consisted of some all black boy shorts with an 'x' symbol on the left hip and a bra like top that all black as well save for the green stripes down the side. Now at first Amari thought it was quite odd and revealing but then she considered the fact that it was a battle outfit, like the others had the other night when she fought them. So then she accepted it knowing that more times then not she would be in her animal forms anyway but for now she put the dreaded whit gown back on till she could find some suitable apparel.

Now Amari was following her nose to the kitchen where she picked up the mouth watering scent of fresh raw meat, did she mention fresh? _'It has been too long'_ she thought as she pulled open the fridge and devoured the meat in almost three bites, washing it down with water. Smacking her lips she lightly joked to herself as she held up the empty glass, "N-now th-that's what I call hi-high quality H2O."

_'That darn Bobby Booshay'_ she thought chuckling as she walked into what she could only guess was a living room and was met with the sight of her two sister's watching TV.

Renee was the first to notice Amari's presence and ran up to her sister and tightly embraced her, "Oh Amari! you are finally awake! I'm so glad." she beamed as Amari squeezed her back. "Geez Renee you act as if I have been out for months or something." groaned Amari, "It felt like you were." pouted Renee crossing her arms over her almost non-existent chest, causing Amari to laugh. "Ahem." Carli cleared her voice as she slowly approached Amari, her eyes were a bit downcast. "Good to see your awake," Carli started nervously rubbing her arm while looking to the side at a fascinatingly cream paint peeling wall, Amari raised one eyebrow at such odd behavior. "Carli?" "Look. Amari I'm sorry about last night. What I said to you. My actions were uncalled for and I'm sorry." Carli rushed out as she looked Amari in the eyes.

For a second Amari was simply speechless, never in her life had she witness Carli apologize for her actions, she almost did not know how to respond but she gained her composure and put forth a lazy smile, "Eh. Carli don't worry about it. It's normal for sisters to do such things, our powers just make our fights seem more savage than it actually is. No sweat." Amari lazily shrugged her arms and then hugged her big sister, but quickly pulling back. Neither we real big on touching. "Thanks Mari" Carli breathed with a small smile of her own, "Ohhhh. I can just feel the love!" chimed in Renee as she hugged both of her sisters. "By the way Amari" Renee said turning towards Amari in the little triangle the sisters had created, "The top man around here, Professor Xavier, he wants to speak with you about our living arrangements." _'Living arrangements? We are staying?'_ Amari thought confused and Renee picking up on this confusion quickly chirped, "Oh yes yes yes. He is letting us stay! Carli is fine with it too. Can you believe it?! They are housing us, feeding us, and paying to let us finish school!"

Renee's child like joy tickled Amari as she watched her bounce up and down, "Alright alright. Calm down there kid. Where is this Professor?" Suddenly Renee stopped and a she wore a deeply concentrated face until it turned sour, "How am I suppose to know? I'm a empathetic not human tracker!" "He is in the room beyond that door right there." answered Carli after she snorted at Renee's frustration, "I saw him go in there." "Thanks." replied Amari as she made her way across the room and into the one beyond the door.

11:02am

Throughout the rest of the fourth hour Kurt just sat in his seat letting his mind wander to a certain light haired brunette who had the ability to be a vicious tiger and take his breath away, and Evan, after noticing that Kurt was paying him no mind, was actually trying to learn something. Shocker Shocker. But as soon as the bell rang Evan sprang out of his seat and was halfway out the door when he noticed Kurt was not beside him, turning he found him still in his seat staring out the window. "Come on blue man. It's lunch time and today is Taco Tuesday." he coaxed Kurt which worked because before two seconds had passed Kurt had gathered all his books and was making his way towards the cafeteria, "Vell, vhat are du vaiting on? Move move move."

Once Kurt made it to the table where all of the Xavier kids shared he was quickly thrown into the present conversation. "Kurt! Tell me, like do you really think it's fair that I can't attend Duncan's party because I'm like, a freshman?" questioned Kitty as Kurt sat down in his usual seat between Scott and Rogue. "Uh. Duncan iz having a party and zee fuzzy man vasn't invited?" Kurt asked in mocked horror as Kitty grumbled something along the lines of: "No help what so ever." "Yeah he is and all those Sophomore and up are invited." answered Jean as she took a sip from her water bottle. "Ja! Party! Vhen iz it?" "Tomorrow at 9. So I'm thinking we will all meet up and mine and Jean's car at 9:30. Don't want to be uncool and seem anxious to be there." informed Scott as he finished off his taco. "This is what I'm talking about!" cheered Evan, "I'm going to pick me up some chicks for sure this time." "Gah! you are such a caveman, I swear." growled Kitty before she turned back to Jean.

"Please Jean can I come. No one will even be able to tell I'm a freshie." she began to plead until Jean finally gave in, "I guess so. But no immature acts ok? We do not need the whole school-" But before Jean could even finish she was being glomped by kitty on the ground.

_'Hm. I vonder if Amari vould like to go?' _though Kurt with a slight blush as the background music of Kitty's rapid fire thank yous met Jean's grunts from the struggle to get her off.

11:35am

Amari had to admit, this Professor dude was not what she made him out to be. She had pictured a middle-aged man, about 6'2" with a muscular build and a goatee adorned in a Louis V. suit sipping on some scotch, not a bald man in a wheelchair, but he was friendly enough plus he was a telepathic, how cool.

Professor Xavier had informed Amari on the conditions her sisters and him had met if they were to stay and he also filled her in with a little background on the methods, such as the Danger Room, they use to help mutants gain better control of their powers. This impressed Amari a lot, she couldn't wait to get started. He also gave her the key to her new room, though he failed to tell her where it was, he must have a lot on his mind, and he gave her a schedule for the classes she will be in when she starts school at Bayville High come next week.

"Thank you Professor. You do not know how much this means to me and my sisters." Amari said with a huge smile on her face as she got up to leave. "No, thank you. I am so glad that you three have chosen to stay. Goodbye." replied the bald man with a smile of his own and then Amari was off.

About half an hour had gone by and Amari was still wandering, in the hunt to find her room. _'Gah. This place is huge!'_ she was completely lost, and as she slide down the nearby wall she scolded herself from not picking up a directory, if they have one. During her miniature sulk moment her nose picked up that scent that can only be summed up into one word, "Kurt?"

Hastily Amari hopped up and started making her way down the hall till she got to the third to last room on the left. The smell was coming from inside, without even considering her manners and being polite Amari simply walking in.

The whole room was covered with the smell making Amari go semi-lightheaded, "It's like Heaven." She slowly took in everything, the room was a very decent size, it consisted of a balcony which made it seem even bigger. Kurt must not like to decorate a lot though because the room was somewhat bare save the bed, dresser, nightstand, and a few pictures of him and his family. _'Just like a boy.' _chuckled Amari rolling her eyes as she made her way towards a door that she guessed leads to his closet.

Inside she found rows and rows of various pants/jeans, v-necks, sweaters and button up tops. With a cry of glee she quickly took the white gown off and dug out a pair of semi green pants that drug to the ground a bit and flared out around her feet but the waist line was a snug fit and she also put on a blue button up collared top that barely hit the waist line of the pants, slightly showing off Amari's smooth and even mid-drift. She felt comfortable to say the least. _'So soft.'_ she ravished pulling out a sweater and sniffing it. "Hmmmm"

Amari then zig zagged her way towards Kurt's still messy bed, the feeling of cold fluffy material touching her hot bare skin made Amari's head whirl and she started to realize just how tired she still is. Curling up into a ball and holding one of Kurt's sweaters in one hand and clutching his pillow in another Amari swiftly went to sleep, dwelling in the pleasant aura the engulfed her.

2:15pm

As soon as the final bell rang Kurt did not even bother to wait for Scott to drive them home, he just teleported straight there. After a few jumps Kurt found himself in front of the Institutes door, he took one step through the door and stood there looking around, waiting as if he was expecting someone to meet him at the door. "Aye elf. Why you just standing there?" asked Logan as he made his way out of one of the formal rooms. "Uh, no reason really Mister Logan." "Mhmm. sure Bub. She was last seen by Professor just to let you know." "Vho?" "The one with the anger issues." "How did du know?" "Kid, you're like a billboard." and with that Logan left to go to the gym area while Kurt went to find the Professor.

The Professor had told Kurt that she had went off to find her room which is conveniently placed next to his. As Kurt made his way towards Amari's room he was stopped at his door for a few reasons. One, the door was ajar even though Kurt was quite certain he had closed it when he left, two, there was even deep breathing emitting from inside, and three, on the floor there was an abandoned white hospital gown.

"Vat in zee world?" Kurt walked in his room to find his messy bed occupied by a female wearing his clothes. As he got closer to the girl he suddenly realized who it was, "Amari?" Once her name left his lips her body tensed up and she quickly looked up at him and jumped out of his bed. His quizzical gaze made her even more embarrassed as she fidget with the bottom of his shirt she was dressed in. This action quickly got Kurt's attention and his gaze faltered from Amari's pink face to her delicate hands that lightly brushed across her lower stomach just a little past her navel. The sight of her evenly toned mocha skin glistening in the room's lighting made Kurt gulp with discomfort. Her skin look so soft, velet almost, his hands could just graze along, not that he is actually thinking about doing that or anything... Then thoughts suddenly bombarded Kurt's mind with images of his large peach hands roaming of the plains of creamy light brown skin accompanied by Amari's lovely voice chanting his name over and over and- "Kurt?" Amari questioned breaking Kurt from his trance, he pulled at his collar to cool a bit down as he met her pleading gaze.

Amari was now standing right in front of Kurt looking at him with slight amusement. As they both stood there silently, Kurt took the opportunity to take Amari in. The first thing he realized was that she was tall, if the were standing side by side he was quite sure she would either be his height or a half an inch taller that is unless you count her hair then she could possibly be three inches taller. Her light brown curly locks stuck out all over the place on her head, they fell down a little past her shoulders like the water in a waterfall, and every time she moved her head they bounced ever so slightly. She possessed a small sloped nose, full lips that gave a light red hue, and beautiful almond shaped forest green eyes that clashed with her complexion impeccably. Amari had a thin hourglass shaped figure, small waist, modest bust, and slightly wide hips followed by toned thighs. Kurt knew when to appreciate raw beauty and right now he was doing just that, he could practically worship her. _'She iz one of God's greatest masterpieces.'_ he thought as he watched her moved about in her spot in an anxious manner.

"Hey um I am so sorry for bombarding in your room and then of all things falling asleep in here! You must think I'm some freak." she began. This caught the blue boy off guard, how could she ever think that he would think of her any less than that of a Goddess? "Nein Nein. I think no such thing. Itz alright, I don't mind." "Oh." Amari responded as she hastily turned around and began to fix his bed, "Well in that case at least let me make up your bed for you."

In her frenzy she failed to see a key and piece of paper fall from the sheets and onto the floor, so Kurt being the gentleman that he is picked both up. His eye caught interest on the paper when he saw that it was a schedule for classes at Bayville. But that wasn't what surprised him the most, on the paper it showed that Amari had almost all of the same classes with Kurt save for three._ 'She iz my age?!'_ Kurt's eyes widen, he could have sworn she was older than he, by at least two to three years.

"Hey thanks for picking those up for me." thanked Amari as she took them from his hand and stepping back towards the now neat bed. "Du are sizteen?" Kurt asked as he watched Amari put up his sweater, "Oh um yeah. I am. Why?" Kurt blushed a deep red as he uttered, "I thought du vere college bound. Du look... mature und all." Amari's highly trained ears picked up on his low confession and she could not hold back a laugh. "Yeah. I get that a lot. So don't be too embarrassed over it." she smiled his way causing an awkward stir to take place within in Kurt's stomach.

"Vould du like to go to a dance tomorrow?" blurted out Kurt before he could stop himself surprising not only himself but the curly haired girl before him. She just sat there looking at him with amused and confused eyes , "That's really random of you." Kurt inwardly groaned,_ 'Vhat am I thinking? Of course she vouldn't vant to go.'_ "Du know never mind, it vas dumb of me to ask-" "No! no no no no no! Don't say that. I would love to go. It's just you caught me off guard is all." Amari insisted as she gently laid her hand on his shoulder. Kurt beamed at her words and the fact that she was touching him, "Vhat's great!" "Mhmm. But I have a question." "Ja?" "Uh..." Amari did not know how to put this, first off her pride was somewhat holding her back from asking him and she was also afraid that he would reject her request but none the less she asked, "Since you know, I don't know many people and all. Actually I only know you and my sisters, can I. You know. Hang with you at the party?" "Ja. Sure du can. I'm where zee party's at anyvays." Kurt joked as he tried to put on his best party/flirty face which earned a giggled from Amari as well as a squeeze on his shoulder.

Kurt watched how her face crinkled in the cutest way when she laughed showing off her dimples, she was just so wow. Then once she had calmed down she smiled saying, "I'm sure you are." Then she let go of his shoulder and made her way towards the door. He watched her pause there, her hand wrapped around the knob as she turned towards him, "Later, Kurt." And with that she was gone, leaving Kurt alone in his room blushing the deepest shade of red there is as he fell onto his bed sighing dreamily, he really likes the way she says his name.

* * *

_Hit me up on your opinion, everything goes.  
_


	3. Chapter Three

Hey there readers. It's OiThamTham once again. Right off the bat I want to address, to all those who read my first edition of chapter three between the dates of 26 Dec and 28 Dec, I know you maybe wondering: OiThamtham what did you do? Well I deleted it, obviously, because a reviewer of mine, Buddy, pointed me in the direction of the light. I was developing Kurt's and Amari's (sexual) relationship too quickly, which in the case of this story is a no-no. So I'm starting all over again on this chapter but there are bits and pieces thrown through out this newly created chapter that has traveled from the recent fail, but not too many.

Tell me what you think, does it suck or rock, maybe its crappy and worthless? Let me know, your opinion is very valuable, also thank you Buddy, you may not have intended to or maybe you did but your review pointed me in the right direction. Plus I would like to add that this chapter is probably not what you are expecting... which could be a bad thing? Also I am going to try and update faster from now on, I don't know why I am becoming so lazy, I need to work on that.

**Buddy:** Once again I would just like to say thank you. So... THANK YOU! :)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Amari, Renee, and Carli, everything else is Marvel's claim. I can take credit for practically nothing. Boo Hoo. Such a sad concept to accept.

* * *

_Chapter Three_

**Friday, November 13**

* * *

7:10pm

"Finally!" Amari belly flopped onto her new comforter. She was extremely exhausted from the long shopping experience she went through earlier that day. Accompanied by Ororo, Amari and both of her sisters had hit the local mall to shop for everyday necessities. Of course her sisters did not take it as seriously as she did (once they were handed their individual credit cards with more than enough money on each to feed a third world country, both Renee and Carli took off like bats out of hell). Amari had only bought things to decorate her room and partially fill half of her closet as well as feminine products, unlike the other two who seemed to have bought the whole mall itself.

_'They are such girly girls'_ a muffled chuckle emitted from the dark green fabric that engulfed the young shapeshifter's face. Slowly she rolled onto her back, legs spread and arms opened wide. Amari's eyes were trained on the ceiling above her as a re-account of the days earlier events seem to project themselves against the plaster.

12:45 pm

Both Renee and Carli took off into some unknown direction leaving Amari to fend for herself, good thing Ororo was still around or she would be screwed. "Do you know any stores that are good? You know, like, they have both legit quality and price?" the young female asked turning to face her white haired companion with a look of desperate confusion and embarrassment. Nonetheless the woman smiled back warmly, "As a matter of fact I do, it's this way." She began to make her way towards an adjacent hall, "I'm quite sure this store carries something you might appeal to-" As they were walking Amari silenced out Ororo as she realized that an overwhelming majority of the teenage girls that walked by (no one knows why they weren't in school) had many aspects in common.

Slightly pale skin. Adorned in heavy dark makeup especially around the eyes. Bone straight black hair. Bangs. Short lithe frame.

_'This must be what guys find attractive now.' _Amari thought as she and Ororo passed a pretzel joint where group of quite attractive boys approach two girls, who both fit the look Amari recently noted. For some reason, seeing this and noticing that she did not fit and possibly could never fit this category of beauty made Amari self-conscious. There was no way she could mold her tall lean caramel body, obvious curves and slight hips into this new craze, she had too many elements working against her. And once she started tugging at one of her many bronze locks Ororo took notice of her sudden insecurity.

"Child? What is bothering you?" she had asked though a good guess was on her mind, "Is that what guys look for in females now?" questioned Amari lightly biting the corner of her lower lip as she gazed behind them towards the pretzel stand. The older woman only smiled at the girl as she led her to a sitting bench and placed her hand on her shoulder, an attempt to comfort the tense teen.

"Now now. Don't you worry about such things." Ororo began when Amari's full attention was granted, vibrant green orbs stared into wise blue ones as Ororo continued, "Those girls are pretty, sure, but you my girl are gorgeous. Anyone, especially a boy can see that." Ororo eyed Amari's borrowed clothes subtly hinting what she meant, which made Amari blush when a picture of Kurt popped into her mind. Amari hesitated with this for a while before she spoke back, "Do you really think so?" Amari was finding it really hard to believe that anyone in Bayville would find her attractive, or worth their time if she did not fit in. "Of course" Ororo confirmed with a smile that Amari reluctantly greeted with one of her own. But as quickly as it appeared it vanished.

"Ahem. Ororo, can I ask for some advice?" the words fell from Amari's lips in a hushed whisper as she leaned in a little closer to the older woman before her. "Go on." "Well, um you see, now that we are on the topic of, attractiveness. I'm hoping you can give me alittle insight on a current, I wouldn't call it a problem, it's more of a situation that I'm going through." Amari slowly gulped as her fingers busily played with the hem of Kurt's over shirt. "You see there is this guy," she finally began again, Ororo had nodded her head indicating she was all ears, "And to put it plainly I feel a strong physical attraction towards him..." Amari's voice had cracked slightly on the word _'physical'_ and a deep blush over took her whole face due to Ororo shocked reaction. This was definitely awkward so Amari hurriedly finished what she needed to say, "But I don't want to just have a physical attraction to him. I want to get to know him, on a somewhat friendly basis. I just don't know how to go about it, because when we are around each other things get really weird in a way."

The panic laced concern evident in Ororo's eyes only moments ago had departed when she realized that Amari had no intention on furthering the physical attraction but pursue more of a emotional one instead. That simplified things. 'Kurt could really use someone new to take his mind off of Amanda.' "That's quite normal Amari, to feel awkward around someone you find good looking. In order to become friends all you need to do is simply talk to him, wait till its the two of you and strike easy conversation. Like, favorite foods, colors, find something you two have in common. I highly doubt it will be that hard to get on his good side, Kurt is such a nice boy." The last statement had caught Amari off guard, through out the advice Amari was taking painstaking notes, eager to put them into action but when Ororo mentioned Kurt she was blown away. _'How did she know?!'_

Wide eyed Amari spluttered, "What makes you think I was speaking about Kurt?" "For one you are wearing his clothes, he does check up on you does he not? Most girls like it when boys care for them and I'm guessing it doesn't hurt that he is not bad to look at either, hmmm?" the storm witch answered back with a teasing smiled sprawled amongst her lips, with one arched eyebrow raised.

Amari never knew her face could get so red hot.

7:22pm

Despite the humiliation, Ororo had actually made Amari feel better about herself in the mall, she had also helped her realize that she was in many ways exotic because she was different from the others, and that there was a definite chance for her and Kurt all she has to do is put forth an effort.  
_  
__'She would make a great mother.'_ The thought happily jumped about in Amari's head when the sound of someone knocking on her door caught her attention.

Lazily rolling off the bed with an irritated grunt, Amari stumbled her way towards the door as she made a random impulse-inspired decision on how she could get some bonding time with Kurt. Speaking of which...

7:25pm

"Hey Kurt." the curly maned female breathed out as she opened her bedroom entrance, on the other side stood the tall teleported with a slight smile, albeit nervous, tugging at his lips. "Gut afternoon Amari." he took a small step into the room after Amari moved back a little holding the door open. Upon stepping in Kurt could see a huge difference done to Amari's room since this morning, when he had also visited Amari to say good morning and to make sure she did not need anything.

The room was no longer plain and boring like his, that much was clear. "Itz very voodsey" he quietly observed as he noticed the color scheme was basically various ranges of greens and browns. She owned a king sized bed to the right up against the wall, two dressers that were placed on the opposite side of the room from the bed with a vanity mirror between both, a nightstand on the left side of the bed and a huge fuzzy green rug in the middle of it all. Above her backboard hung a picture of some sort of scenery that displayed a beaten and abandoned path that in many ways seemed alluring while the rest of the room's walls were covered in mostly pictures of trees, flowers, and animals. Many tall tree like plants took up the empty corners and Kurt noticed a camera sitting on the nightstand, that was for now acting as a paperweight for a bulky novel.

Yet the room's make over was not the only thing Kurt noticed, Amari's attire was no longer consisting of his red v-neck, over shirt, and tan pants but in their place was a pair of ultra slim skinny jeans that rode the lower parts of her delicious hips, knee length flat brown boots, and a loose v-neck whose bottom hem barely touched below her naval. "Du look veally nice" The words had fell from Kurt's lips before he even had time to catch himself. An obvious blush was painted across Kurt's cheeks when Amari looked down at her grab and then looked back up with a crooked smile. "Thanks, I got them today with Ororo. I may be hard to tell but everything I have I got on clearance." Amari ranted as she turned around and walked into her closet, disappearing from Kurt visual but her voice was still coming in loud and clear. "Can you believe stores and the people that run them actually expect you, the average Joe, to pay two hundred and something odd dollars for a pair of jeans that are torn up and ripped?!"

A lot of fumbling and tossing of items was going on with in the closet, shortly after the shape shifter came back out leaving her post at the closet. She made her way over towards the quiet blue haired male only stopping a few inches away from Kurt, her finger idly sliding down his upper arm attempting to grasp his attention before it just dropped off and fell by her side, her sweet breath making Kurt's hair slightly move. Kurt was beginning to note these random acts of affection that come from the barely shorter female, as well as the occasional sniffs she tries to sneak in._ 'Itz kind ov odd zat zhe does zat. Maybe at zee later on or at zee party I'll ask her about zit.'_

"So I believe I have a few things that rightfully belong to you." she whispered, as she brought both of the hands that she was holding behind her back to the front revealing a small pile of clothes. "Vhat... is it?" Kurt questioned looking down at Amari's hands, not really paying attention to what she was holding. Their close proximity seemed to be shutting down his brain function. Amari let out a mild laugh, giving Kurt the_ 'are you serious'_ look as she did so.

"They are your clothes Kurt. All gently washed, ironed, and neatly folded." she said as she practically thrusted them into his almost trembling arms. "Thanks again." she added once Kurt tucked the pile under his arm, disarraying them a bit. "Nein. It vas no problem, veally." he had finally found his voice, it was easier to talk now that there was distance between the two.

"Kurt?" "Ja?" "I was wondering if you-" Kurt's stomach could not have found an any more perfect time to growl, Amari was about to ask Kurt about her alternative for the party. Yet when Kurt looked back up from his stomach softly laughing Amari chickened out and changed her suggestion, "Zorry, vat vere du about to zay?"

"Ha ha." She released a fake laugh, forcing on a smile, "Ironically I was about to ask you if you wouldn't mind escorting me to the dining room for dinner." Kurt beamed back he grabbed her wrist and lead Amari out of her room, closing the door loudly behind them. "Zounds gut to me!"

8:00pm

Dinner was painstaking boring and long to say the least. It seemed to drag on forever with its dull silence filler conversations accompanied by the irate sound of metal scraping again porcelain. Amari's mashed potatoes had long since gotten cold, not that she was all too concerned or worried. Quite the opposite, Amari had busied herself as soon as she stepped into the dining room with glaring at an overly prepped pony-tailed brunette. "Kitty" she seethed under her breath, stabbing at an innocent piece of steak not once break her gaze. The young freshman had phased into the seat next to Kurt just as Amari was pulling it out, then she tried to play it out with a sweet smile, with a "thanks" thrown in the mix.

Amari immediately did not like her. Possible loathe.

After intense planning on how to rid of the competition Scott stood up, clearing his throat, and announced that those going to Duncan's party should leave now or they would be beyond late. Quite a bit of students got up, including Kitty much to Amari dislike, and dispersed wishing those left behind a good night as Ororo and Logan reminded the teenagers to act on their best behavior and keep a low profile when it comes to their powers.

In the kitchen, Amari swiftly made her way around the island towards the sink when Kurt approached her. "Du ready?" Gulping, _'It's now or never' _Amari's mind chanted as she dropped the dishes in the soapy water and made her way towards the hallway where Kurt awaited.

The party teens were quickly dispersing down the hallway to get ready and out before Scott had a change of heart and left them all at the mansion. As the traffic began to thin down Amari pushed Kurt to the side, back against the neighboring wall.

"Listen Kurt. I have been thinking and maybe, you know, we can claim we went to the party but actually go somewhere else." She spoke lowly, her long fingers wrapped around the bend of the confused blue haired boy's arm. "Vhy vould ve do zat?" "I'm not sure. To get some alone time. To just hang, the two of us." "Zee two of us?" "You and me."

Kurt's eyes drifted to the side alittle as he went over this in his head, "How should ve go about zis?" he whispered. Amari smiled at the surrender, "Well, my dear boy all you have to do is go tell Hot Shot, aka Scott, that we will just meet up at the party later instead of him dropping us off with the rest of the team. I'm sure soccer mom will approve." "Ja. I vill." "Good and then after wards we can go wherever you feel like taking us."

With those final words Amari gently pulled Kurt away from the wall and tugged him in the general direction of where Scott disappeared.

_'Tonight is going to be great.' _She thought, leaning against the cool wall with her eyes closed and a small smirked splashed along her lips.

8:43pm

_**Bamf.**_ Two silhouettes materialized on the side of a forest opening, near the an empty road, "Oh my goodness Kurt! Warn a girl next time." Amari gasped as she held her chest, over the spot her heart lies. Red faced she quickly turned around to give him an ear full but he wasn't there. Wide eyed and blinking wildly, Amari took a few steps forward. "Kurt?" No answer. "Kurt where are you? This is not funny. Come out." Amari was walking along the outskirts of the trees when her eyes fell upon a beaten path.

Swearing she heard some noise just beyond where the path begins into the darkness of the forest, the curly maned girl leaned in a bit, supporting herself on a tree with her hand. "Kurt? Are you in here?" she whispered harshly, training her eyes hard in the darkness trying to make out anything beyond the tresses. "Nein, I'm right behind du." Kurt whispered back into Amari's ear making her practically jump five feet in the air.

Whipping around and roughly grabbing his shoulders Amari yelled, "What is your problem?! Never do that again!" In response Kurt merely chuckled, "I never left du. I vas here zee vhole time." Narrowing her eyes Amari scrutinized Kurt, who held a mask of a innocent angel, before she decided to let it slide, "Hmph. Whatever." she puffed out through gritted teeth as she turned her back towards him and crossed her arms. A light laugh resounded behind her. "Where are we anyways?" she asked over her shoulder once the teleporter had calmed.

Kurt's eyes glowed mysteriously as he took a step into the forest and held his hand out to Amari. "Come, I vill show du." Amari accepted the gesture and followed Kurt into the dark abyss.

"I found zis forest vay back, back vhen I vas zee new one at zee mansion. I vas still trying to cope vith settling in und being accepted by zee otherz due to my appearance," Kurt had cut short realizing her made a mistake in giving away a bit too much. His eyes cautiously slid to Amari direction, he really did not want to explain to her what he meant by that. Such information and honesty might ruin the potential relationship they maybe developing and Kurt seriously did not want that but lucky enough for him Amari was too engrossed with her surroundings to pick up on the error.

Noticing this Kurt continued, as he tugged Amari's hand lightly to alert her of the upcoming turn, "One night I vas just exploring, du know? Trying to get a gut feel of mein new home und one bamf led to another. I ended up on zis path und I followed it for a gut while. Du may think this is beautiful but vait until du zee vat iz avaiting du at zee end." Kurt was right, Amari had to admit, at first she was a bit skeptical about where Kurt had took them. Dark, creepy and cold woods was not what she had in mind when she suggested the played hooky on the party. But about ten minutes into the walk the forest began to illuminate with soft rays of light from the moon, that casted lovely spotlights on the wild flowers that grew beside the path. Also the sounds of nature was quite soothing to say the least, the soft hoot of and owl, the luring buzz of a ladybug, and so much more. Amari was overwhelmed with taking it all in, surely it could not get any grandiose than this._ 'Impossible.'_

**Possible.**

"Und here ve are." announced Kurt as he pushed a side some high hanging branches to reveal to Amari the most breath taking scene ever. Before her was a clearing to a healthy meadow, along side it sat a lake glowing a mixture of black and yellow as fireflies danced above it and beyond into he meadows. The trees aligned the clearing in such away it gave Amari the feeling that her and Kurt were closed in from the world, that the tree curtained everything that happened. 'What happens in the meadows stays in the meadow.'

"Kurt this place is so beautiful and... wow." breathed out Amari as she laid down beside him on the soft grass. "Danke."

Laying on her stomach, Amari idly picked and twirled the grass beneath her fingers as she let the cool grass dew nourish her skin. Her eyes were closed so she could better hon in on Kurt's breathing, even and deep. "Kurt?" A lazy hum replied. "This place somewhat reminds me of my childhood." Amari started, she opened her eyes staring at two fireflies as they fly past her nose. Once they blended back into the mesh with the other bright glowing blimps Amari looked towards Kurt. She had his full attention, waiting for her to elaborate if she wished. Which was fine with her because bonding with him was what she wanted, why she had planned for them to skip the party. She wanted a companion and telling them this stuff was part of that.

"When I was younger, I think Renee was about four at the time. Our mom used to take us to the park and she would teach us the art of catching fireflies," A smile spread upon Amari's face as she recalled. "My mom was my world back then, she taught me and my sisters everything that was important in life: honesty, family, understanding, and love. Even though we did not have much to ours names, ever, my mom still made growing up the greatest experience. We struggled but we never actually failed. We were hungry but she never let us starve, she just loved us too much to let that happen. And I remember one day while we were at the park catching fireflies, she made us open our hands and let them go. She told us at that moment when they took flight back into the air that sometimes in life you need to let go, and give those you have a hold on a second chance but not only that but to have room to open up you hands for another. Another who may be in desperate need of your admiration and love, whether they know it or not, and sometimes unbeknown to you, you may need them as well..."

Amari bit her lip, releasing a strangled sigh pass her lips as she pushed herself up onto her knees and proceeded to take off her clothes. The whole time Kurt had been listening intently as he laid in the grass his back contacted with the earth, eyes closed, and head propped by his arms. Yet when Amari cut short in her story Kurt opened his eyes to the sight of a half naked Amari standing over him. "V-vat are du doing?!" he stuttered towards the nonchalant girl in her x-uniform but she refused to answer for a good while. But suddenly she leaned down, causing Kurt's heart to skip a beat, poking Kurt in the chest. She whispered, "Tag, you're it" before going air born and bursts into a lion, taking off into the woods with Kurt close behind. He was on her tail, almost literally.

A bunch or crazy acrobatics moves, bamfing, poking tails, light roars, singing, and prancing later led to the lion form Amari hiding out in a thicket. She was trying to scope him out, she had lost him a while ago and now was a fine time to say that she was wary, senses on the highest of high. Suddenly a bmaf goes off directly behind her, yet as she turns there is no Kurt. Dismissing it as her imagination she turns back to her look out only to be poked in the nose but the teleporting devil himself. "Du vae it now." He states with a smug grin on his face.

With a purr of disapproval Amari phases back to her normal form where her and Kurt stare at each other in silence, face to face. Then quickly out of nowhere Amari closes the distance between the two and envelope Kurt with a tight hug. Though the hug was quite warm the heat was not practically the reason why Kurt was turning many shades of pink, it was the fact that Amari was actually bold enough to do it. Plus Kurt could practically feel the want that protruded from her, not lustful, but more emotional. After a while Kurt hesitantly returns the hug, resting his cheek on the top of her head, this feeling was one of tranquil that Kurt did not mind basking in. That is until Amari broke the silence, "Kurt, I'm sure you're the closest I have ever came to having a friend."

This simple sentence stuns Kurt, his throat tightens as he mulls over the words. She has never had a friend, neither has he. They weren't so different. He knew how she felt, alone, no one should ever feel this way yet both of them have, and here they are attempting to fill that void, drown that emptiness with one another. Kurt was completely for that but the stiffening of his body was taken the wrong way by Amari as sudden panic began to take over. She clung herself even tighter to Kurt, scared he may push her away before she mumbled into his shoulder holding him even closer, "Do you think we could be friends?"

The unusually shy voice that escaped her lips pulled dangerously hard at the strings connected to Kurt's heart as he replied, "Ja. Friends. I would liebe zat, Wilde."

10:59pm

Hearing Kurt voice his acceptance was almost too much for Amari to handle, yet she continued on to hold him in her arms and enjoy the feeling of his wrapped around her. She shakily smiled into his shoulder as a tear rolled down her cheek onto his collar as she relaxes and closes her eyes. They stayed like that for a better part of the night while the convention of majestic fireflies danced about them.

And when they finally decided to return to the mansion Amari placed her closed right hand behind her back, opening it up to release a bright entity as she took Kurt's left hand. Once the two teens disappeared in the wake of brimstone scented smog the newly free firefly made his way towards the luminescent lake.

There he sat upon a lily pad with the company of another.

* * *

_How was that? Good? Bad? Ugly? Post your opinion in a review, updates are coming soon.  
_


End file.
